User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make titles as needed, keep them succinct. I know you all like to have a conversation go back and forth on each other's talk pages, but I try to keep a conversation confined to a single talk page because I think chasing it around is a little silly. Hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. News I'm feeling poorly, so I'm on hiatus.--OvaltinePatrol 16:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm leaving town on 11/11/2012 for a 14-week trip. I have no idea what my participation here will be like during that time, but it will probably be minimal.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) The power supply for my laptop is broken and I'm oddly not in a hurry to replace it, so I wont be on much.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:59, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving town Monday the 24th. I'll probably not be around until the 1st.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:30, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Viva's Welcome Well, well, well. Hello Ovaltine. Nice to see you've step across into my realm. Never thought you to be the 40k type. Nice to see you here, enjoy your stay. Vivaporius 03:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing that's why I noticed Run4 here to. Well, nice to you anyway. Vivaporius 03:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Null Legion The Null Legion is a classified chapter (and future renegade, long story) composing of psychic blanks and Pariahs. So in the 21st Founding their is a Radical Inquisitor faction who came up with this project. They start this project with the purpose was of using the negative psychic powers of the blanks and augmenting it with the power of astartes. The Radicals had hoped to create an army of blanks for their purposes. They do this by kidnapping 10 young Pariahs from their fate in the Culexus Temple and use their genetics as a template. From there, the Radicals steal genetic samples from many other Pariahs, Blanks, and Culexus assassins. They use arcane and heretical technology from the Dark Ages to modify these genetic samples and mix them in the hopes of creating more psychic negatives who are vat grown. This has been met with suprising success. Though far from the army they had hoped for, they have slowly manage to raise 100 psychic blanks Astartes, 10 of which are true Pariahs. But their numbers are forever small because of how difficult it is to make a blank and the implantation process is difficult. So yeah, Blank marines runnign around, taking down rouge psykers and combating daemons. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Gobba's Inquiry Do you have any factions in EoM? If so, would you consider an alliance? Your servant, Gobba42 18:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't have anything in EoM yet. I don't like to have too many unfinished articles at once and I'm currently working on something. I have no problem collaborating or sharing ideas however.--OvaltinePatrol 18:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'd love it if you have suggestions for any of my pages. Your servant, Gobba42 19:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I add some things to the House Divided Timeline? Your servant, Gobba42 16:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Fanon FINNALLY another Fallout Fan, Question, is their a fanon Fallout Wiki I cant seem to find one Orkmarine 23:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :There's the one I admin, Tranquility Lane, if you elect to join I strongly urge you to read the rules and take a look around first. There's also this one, it's much looser in rules and style, which is definitely an appeal to some. There's at least two more, but they're basically dead: The Pip-Boy Wiki and the German language fanon wiki.--OvaltinePatrol 00:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) OP, my chat just stopped working. Tell the guys. Hurry! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll get back to work on them. I've just been pre-occupied with some other stuff. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey OP, one of you guys ejected and banned me from your region. No idea why... Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Our delegate was a bit too fast on the draw. I unbanned you and mentioned it on the regional bulletin board.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ovaltine, will you ever revisit Syntara? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Did you want to take over the article?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) -Regarding the name of the Void Sirens- The Void Sirens take their name from the daemon Slaa'sha'cii, whos name translates to 'Sirens Call'. This daemon is the minor god(ess) of sound and hypnosis, who serves under Slaanesh. The Void Sirens warband are but a small portion of Slaa'sha'cii's followers, the majority being made up of 'the Siren's legion', the lesser daemons in his/her service. And as Slaaneshi daemons are usually portrayed as either wholly or partly female I thought the name to be appropriate. And further more, as Slaaneshi marines are often depicted as androgynous rather than entirely male in appearance, so a name commonly used with female connotations doesn't seem too far fetched. :p Thankyou for your input ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 20:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Just saw your comment on the User made me laugh but I would suggest you say added quote in the summary so people know Commisar Wadders (talk) 18:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Mord's Retinue So I added a section and added my two members of the Retinue and left it open for people to add to if they wish, I even took the liberty of making an Inquisitorial Storm Trooper platoon so alot of people can add individual characters. T42 (talk) 22:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, thanks!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : YTMP Template Alexandretta You got it; Monophysites and all the other fun sects of 5th c. Byzantium.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 13:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) 54th Amerikon I love getting your quotes but why insulin???Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :It's a fat American joke. Douchard is talking about rascal scooters and insulin for their type 2 diabetes.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:21, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for the explanation :DKadjah Thoris (talk) 15:53, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok i've edited Radriar, hopefully he's less Douchard Bagge-like. No offense meant by any similarity LordReaper (talk) 01:29, May 31, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain Where did you get the custom space marine armour color? CaptainCain (talk) 00:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for categorising images. To save your time, don't bother to categorise those unused images, I'm deleting them anyway. But thank you, really speeds up things! --Remos talk 09:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, they're one of my favourite bands as well. They have a rare talent when it comes to song crafting. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:01, January 7, 2015 (UTC) how do I use the music player? I've never been able to make it work.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Buzzed talk (read at your own risk/amusement The quote you left on Lucifero the Unmarked is pure genius. I'm still laughing. Hats off to you, friend. Ragecreation (talk) 02:41, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Your quote on here is awesome. I love that motion picture with sound and voices. "Talkies" i hear the kids call them. the boi Walrus (talk) 22:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) sorry, what? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :The Nazi stuff just kind of wear on me now and then. As you were.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) : Aston Lol, Well, OvaltinePatrol, I guess Douchard Bagge beat Aston Hoelle. (Between you and me, it was a shitty page...come to think of it, all my pages are shitty...)Ragecreation (talk) 05:40, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :Beneath every palace is a privy, keep writing.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:06, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, well, some palaces are poorly designed and collapse from bad construction. Like Rage's stuff. I've seen bad writing, but that was just...painful.TheScarecr0w999 (talk) 06:01, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Namaste I accept the burden of responsibilities for your articles until such time as you request the stewardship be returned. I shall strive to approach your works with the same level of mystery you have applied.--XXxWynterNytexXx (talk) 02:40, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Seriously its bad. T42 (talk) 05:01, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Sounds pretty dank. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, passed it on. KhalaelMy Talk 21:03, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for forewarning me OP. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:02, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Sinopia Mongooses Pics Sinopia Mongoose_SP.jpg|Sinopia Mongooses Chapter iconography Sinopia Mongoose Astartes.png|Sinopia Mongooses Chapter colour scheme - updated Cool, thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:47, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Can't Keep An Above Average Man Down Hola amigo. How've you been? :Can't complain, I'm vacationing in South Carolina to escape the winter for a little while.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::No fair, you come and face the snow like a real man and suffer with the rest of us! :::I've paid my winter dues. Besides, I'll be back in lovely New Hampshire later this month. Should still be in the throes of winter.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:14, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Fine, I'm sure you will experience the icy pain of your New England purgatory soon enough-OrionTheAboveAverage (talk) 07:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :That's the spirit.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:18, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Note to Self Zigerian scam artist, false Emperor of Mankind: corregated tin throne with gold paint & embellishments. Functionally retarded, near vegetable occupant hooked up to dialysis.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:19, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I seen your Wisteria Rascals and I thought they were very cool and unique! I am more of a noob so I wanted to ask how do you put soundcloud bits into your page ?--Mr.Dorn123 (talk) 12:21, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Go to your preferences, click the Editing tab, and in the drop-down menu entitled Preferred editor, select Source editor and save the updated preferences. Now whenever you see a template or bit of code on someone's page that you like, you'll be able to see it properly on the editing screen, allowing you to copy it. From there, you should be able to figure things out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:33, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, Ovaltine. This was really helpful.Ragecreation (talk)05:57, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Love Is Not Enough Love the Star Wars and Guardians of the Galaxy references in your SORA article. And was that a nod to Tolkien in Ajax first encounter with Osira?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:01, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. Was it? I haven't read the Hobbit or any of the Lord of the Rings books in over 15 years. Possibly unintentional or subconscious.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 09:46, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Tolkien's Mortal Hero Beren first sees his Elven wife when she's dancing alone in the woods. Apparently Tolkien was inspired by the memory of his future wife dancing for him one night in a wood. Sounds like an odd kind of date but apparently they both loved it.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:17, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Rules on quotes? Hey what are the rules for leaving quotes on your Douchard bagge quote page? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 16:10, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't had any issues so far, so I never made any rules, I've tried to keep it organized in alphabetical order by first name of the speaker, ignoring "The". I guess don't be obscene, don't mess up the formatting, and hopefully don't give me cause to come up with actual rules.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:16, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Quote What is the quote you added to Marcia Hrodberht about? I can't see any value it adds so unless you revise it I'll have to remove it.Green47 (talk) 05:43, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :A DB quote increases the value of any page I add it to by a factor of 10.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 09:37, July 29, 2018 (UTC)